


Smol

by CabbageLord



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Cabba is so smol and tiny, Fluff, M/M, Size Difference, and Hit loves him so much, he just has a very very very hard time showing it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-04-03 17:41:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21496330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CabbageLord/pseuds/CabbageLord
Summary: Cabba is small. And I mean, really fucking small. Hit can't handle it.
Relationships: Cabba/Hit (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Smol

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello! Finally, FINALLY, I am back with another Hit/Cabba(habba) one shot! This one is loosely based off of a suggestion a lovely reader commented on my last habba fic!
> 
> "Thanks for writing this, it was so good! If you're still looking for suggestions on what to write next, how about a pre-established relationship oneshot? Maybe the first time Hit initiates physical contact or shows affection? Cabba's reaction to that would be great to see! <3"
> 
> Imma try my best to give some loving Hit, with the addition of his thoughts over just how fucking T I N Y Cabba is! Like legit that boy is so small, have you guys seen the two of them standing together in Xenoverse 2???? Hit is a fucking giant compared to Cabba god damn!!
> 
> I hope you enjoy this!!

As much as Hit would like to believe it's _just_ a Cabba thing, it's not. Caulifla and Kale are both prime examples of that, and Hit has seen enough of his fair share of Saiyans - more specifically in their universe rather than Goku's - to know that, well, they can be really fucking tiny, even when they're well into their adulthood.

Upon first meeting the young man, Hit had come to believe Cabba was only a mere child, and the thought of the god of destruction using children to do his dirty work irked him, albeit only a bit. Imagine his surprise, however, when accidentally overhearing a conversation he had been having with Frost. As for the context, he wasn't sure, but what he could clearly make out, however, was when the Saiyan gleefully chirped:

_'Actually, I just turned 21 last month!'_

Hit tuned out after that, immediately losing interest. It was relieving however, to know that Lord Champa at least had some morals.

So what if he killed people for a living? Hit definitely fucking draws multiple lines if children are involved, especially if they're about to be getting their ass beat.

Cabba may have been small, but he very much proved himself to be highly skilled in battle. His small stature may seem surprising at first, but it's your first mistake to underestimate the young man.

He is a Saiyan after all, and the will to fight courses strongly through his veins. His strength is no laughing matter, and he can pack a lethal punch with those scarred yet dainty hands of his. If anything, his figure very much gives him an advantage on the battlefield, making him more swift and agile. 

Hit, of course, was able to get a front row seat to just how skilled Cabba was. While the assassin was leagues above him, years of experience under his belt, he was no idiot who believed that's an automatic pass to beating the younger man during a sparring match.

Even if he wins every single one, he knows just how hard Cabba tries against him.

Strong as he is, it doesn't help Hit from swallowing a nonexistent lump in his throat when his thoughts about Cabba begin to turn impure. Was it because of their difference in size? Maybe. He wasn't sure.

Fast forward to now, to where the two of them are actually _lovers,_ Hit still finds himself admiring Cabba's form when he knows god damn well the other doesn't notice.

Strong as he may be, Cabba still displays this sense of fragility when around those he's close to, like he wants to be held and protected when he's not out and fighting for all that is good in the universe. 

Like he wants to be wrapped up and comforted and loved and to be told nothing but good things. He wants to receive as much love as he already gives.

And Hit, well, he knows for a fact he is the worst person to come to for that sort of thing. It pains him to know that, especially during those times where Cabba is at his lowest point.

_'All of it. Gone. All gone.'_

'_They died because of me. They died and I couldn't...I couldn't-!'_

_'Why am I so weak?' _

Cabba always pressed himself closer, seeking the comforting heat of another, reaching for a hand to hold and envelope his own in. And Hit let him take that comfort without a word. Not once did he offer it, though, and knowing that leaves a bitter taste in his mouth.

He wants to try, oh god he does. It's hard though. Harder than it needs to be if you ask him, but he wants to try and succeed in providing that same sort of affection Cabba always gave him, regardless of the circumstances. 

* * *

The next time Prince Vegeta visits, it's pure coincidence Hit just so happened to be visiting Cabba as well. Unlike his young lover, Hit didn't care all too much for Vegeta. However, he did perk up when realizing Goku had come along this time.

They have a decent enough relationship with each other. One - namely Goku - might even say they're friends.

Goku had come prepared for Cabba, offering him a packed bento.

_'Here! My wife made this for you! Her cooking is the best thing in the entire universe, so you better enjoy it!'_

Hit's heart swelled at the joy Cabba displayed as he gratefully took the packed homecook meal, bowing and informing Goku to thank his wife for him.

The two Saiyans didn't stay too long, Vegeta came to see how things were going, and Goku wanted to come along for the ride. His wife, when hearing this, quickly cooked something up for Goku to offer Cabba. Goku had nervously laughed when admitting it took a lot of willpower to not eat the meal himself. Cabba, ever the polite boy, had offered to share some of the food, but as tempted as Goku was, he declined.

With that, Cabba decided to enjoy the human made meal once the two had left. Just from looking, you could tell he enjoyed it immensely. 

When offered a bite, Hit declined. Though one may think otherwise, Hit is a very picky eater. Unless he absolutely has to eat something to survive, Hit tends to stick to eating stuff he actually likes. He's not a fan of trying new things unless he was completely interested in doing so. Which isn't often. He doesn't want to risk trying the food, not liking it, and dampening Cabba's mood.

Once Cabba finishes up, he cleans up any mess he left behind, and stretches his thin arms above his head, heaving out a sigh of relief.

"Wow, that was delicious!"

Usually after a meal, Cabba likes to train a bit. Work off any extra carbs or something like that. The meal he had been given was quite small compared to what he was used to, did he really have to start training right this moment? 

As much as Hit would like to ask, he keeps his mouth shut, and follows when Cabba gleefully calls for him to come along so they can have a quick spar.

It's usually during times like these where Hit is reminded of how big he himself was compared to Cabba. He's taller than most, he knows this, but when standing next to Cabba, it's ridiculous how the youngers head just barely reaches his waist. 

Ah, but it is really endearing whenever Cabba wants a kiss, he simply floats up and steals one for himself. Almost always he'll have a playful grin on his face. So cute. You didn't hear it from Hit though.

Height differences aside, the way they're built is completely different too. Hit is muscular, very much so, while Cabba is so thin it's almost worrisome. He's fought his whole life and yet normally his limbs look like they have little to no muscle on them. Not an ounce of fat either, which is also surprising, considering how much he eats. Ah, but he's seen Caulifla and Kale, they're the same too.

Maybe all of that fat goes to his face, Hit thinks as he comes to a halt, watching Cabba continue to walk forward in order to put some distance between him.

No, not fat he would say. It's just that he notices Cabba's cheeks are quite plump, soft if you asked for another word. He's not entirely sure if he should blame the food. It must be because of how he smiles all the time.

Hit can't relate.

Ah but if you asked Hit, he wouldn't tell you, but he really loves Cabba's cheeks. They're so soft and squishy, and for some odd reason, it just pulls together Cabba's entire look nicely.

If given the chance, Hit would go over every part of Cabba that he loves and adores. To himself, of course. It's no one else's business but his. Mayba Cabba's too if he asked. Maybe.

Hit doesn't really want to spar right now.

He stands, unmoving, hands buried deep in his pockets.

Cabba takes a breath, crouches in his usual battle stance, and launches himself forward, ready to aim and land the first attack.

Hit stands, and waits. Rather than side step, or use a move of his own to counter, he simply waits until Cabba is close enough.

His hands slip out of his pockets and reach forward, cupping either side of the Saiyan's face.

Cabba immediately falters, his determined expression shifting into one of surprise.

"...Hit?"

Hit stays silent, simply staring down at the youngers face. His skin is warm against his palms. 

He stares for too long, and Cabba shifts, suddenly feeling self conscious. He's high enough to where if he would allow himself to try landing, he would dangle from Hit's hands, so he keeps himself airborne, legs drawn up slightly as his own hands go to grasp at Hit's wrists.

"Is there something on my face?" A grain of rice perhaps from the meal Mister Goku's wife had made? A grease stain? A piece of meat?

"My hands."

Cabba blinks.

"Was that a joke?" He asks. 

"No." Hit's voice lacks any humor. Ah, so he was just stating the obvious.

Cabba stares up at his lover before quickly looking away, not used to Hit looking so intensely at him, not when they weren't being intimate of course. If that is what Hit wants, Cabba is going to have to let him down gently, he doesn't really feel like doing anything like that right now. 

"T-then why are you all of a sudden being so-?"

Hit's hands pinch into his cheeks and tug.

Cabba's eyes clench shut, and he lets out an unflattering noise at the sudden harsh treatment to his face.

He whines out Hit's name as best as he can, fingers clenched around the others wrists. It's slightly painful, but not unbearably so.

Hit feels his heart pound at Cabba's expression, watching the way blood rushes to his face.

"Why are you like this?"

"_Heeeeeeehhh?"_

"Why are you..." _So fucking cute?_

God Cabba's hands are so small compared to his. Hit realises as he looks to where they are on his wrists. Their size difference is so obvious, hell, Hit could crush Cabba's head between his hands if he wanted to.

He doesn't want to though, of fucking course not, who do you think he is.

A moment passes, and Hit eases his torture on Cabba's cheeks, thumbs gently rubbing along the flushed tanned skin to soothe any pain.

"Geez, what was that for? If I did something wrong, you could have just told me instead of being weird."

Man, Cabba really isn't used to any sort of physical contact like that from Hit. Just goes to show how fucking horrible Hit is at doing this sort of thing. 

"No, that's not why I..." Oh man, why bother explaining? Hit has no idea what to even say.

Instead, he merely leans his face closer, and gently bumps their noses together. A second passes, and Hit pulls himself away completely, turning and walking to put some distance between them.

Once he's far enough and turns back around, he can't make out the exact expression Cabba bas on his face, but does clearly see the way he holds his hand up to his nose.

He's suddenly glad for the distance, he would most definitely die if Cabba saw the slight dark tint to his own skin.

"Come on, while the sun is still up!" Hit calls, raising his fists.

"Come at me, just like before!" 

Cabba jumps, hand dropping. Wasting no time, he gets back into his battle stance, and without warning, comes forward once more.

Hit isn't blind, and he can clearly see the love and admiration in those onyx eyes once Cabba is close enough. He knows Cabba isn't gonna let this go, and is already mentally preparing himself for more questions once this spar is over.

Gonna be really hard to explain the shit that goes on in his head, but at least for now he has some time to think about it.

**Author's Note:**

> Not counting this one, there are only two other Hit/Cabba fics on here, AND THEY'RE BOTH MINE, SO WHILE THAT'S REALLY SAD THAT THE SHIP DOESN'T HAVE MORE CONTENT, IT SHOWS I REALLY HAVE TO WORK HARDER TO PROVIDE CONTENT, EVEN THO I'M LAZY!!
> 
> So yeah, I'm also really bad at ideas, so if you guys have suggestions for stuff regarding habba you wanna see in the future, lemme know and I might do it!! Thanks y'all!
> 
> And if by any chance you guys are interested in interacting with me, my Tumblr is @protectcabba2k, and my Twitter is @CabbageLord1! Fair warning though, my twitter does contain nsfw content, so pls be careful if you do decide to check it out!


End file.
